Vehicle-mounted tires may be monitored by tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) which measure tire parameters such as cavity pressure during vehicle operation. Other factors such as tire loading are important considerations for vehicle operation and safety. It is accordingly desirable to achieve a system and method that dynamically measures tire loading during the operation of a vehicle for use by vehicle control systems such as braking and suspension.